The Untold Series: A Day in the Life of a Shopkeep
by SassyAngel
Summary: Ever wonder what the shopkeepers in Mr. Rin's shop do to pass the time? Well, wonder no more, in this fic dediated to Miaowing Kat. My first attempt at humor, so be gentle. R&R!


~*Disclaimer*~ I don't own Final Fantasy 10, but in my dreams I do, and I own my dreams. Hehe, I'm weird, well, anyway, read and review, oh, and this is dedicated to Miaowing Kat! Hi! *waves*  
  
The Untold Series: A Day in the Life of a Shopkeeper  
  
"How boring!" I complained, wishing with a longing that only a horribly bored person could possess, staring out the dreary windows of one of Mr. Rin's shops, and lucky me, I get to be stationed at the most deserted place. Macalania. "Oh joy!" I said again, awfully sarcastic. "I'd rather be out there, with a summoner, fighting evil, banishing Sin! Bam!" I exclaimed, punching a fist in the air. Mr. Rin didn't really care how you passed the time, as long as you did your job when someone decided to waltz into the store. He had a public image to maintain, y'know? "Yea," I sighed dreamily, resting my chin on my folded hands. "I'd be exactly like that summoner's party I saw today, except cheerier." I said, even though I knew a summoner's journey wasn't at all happy and merry. In fact, there was nothing merry about it. "Maybe without that black mage though, she looked kinda scary." I stated, agreeing with myself as I took a plush moogle from the top shelf, making it dance happily along the counter. True, the lady had looked more than scary, with her low cut dress and narrowed eyes, but she had been with Lady Yuna! Sighing dreamily, I lead the moogle in a slight waltz, mixing in a bit of tango as I dipped my partner down to the counter, and stylishly jerked him back up. Lady Yuna! Who knew she'd be married to someone like Maester Seymour? Not that I had anything against him, but still! He was guado, and those guado people were kinda scary, to tell you the truth. With their big long fingernails and those veins running down their faces! And they lived in that creepy little nest like thing next to the Farplane. oh! I couldn't stand the thought of marrying one, even a Maester. Me? I prefer someone like that blonde boy with Lady Yuna's party, maybe even that tall dignified looking guy, or that semi-good looking orange haired guy, with a cute accent. I let out another dreamy sigh, my dance partner moogle lying forgotten on the counter. "Yea!" I exclaimed, jumping on the counter, brandishing a sword Lady Yuna's party had just traded in for some potions and what not. "I could protect my summoner! Until. that time. Yea! I'd be famous, like the Legendary Sir. Auron!" I squealed, slicing down my sword in an arc, careful not to cut anymore furniture. Mr. Rin had already been close to firing me when I had slashed the last counter in half. "But." I said, stopping my extravagant sword skills if I do say so myself, "What if. I didn't come back, like all those missing guardians?" Suddenly I paled, letting the sword clang to the floor. "Oh Yevon! What if I. had to go to go to Guadosalam?" I shrieked, backing away from the sword, which had now turned into a guado, long fingernails dirty and disgusting. "Oh yuck!" I squealed unhappily, vaulting over the counter (careful not to hit anything of course, wouldn't want Mr. Rin to be mad at me), and curling up into a ball, trying hard to banish the thought of evil looking guados hovering over me, fingernails outstretched. "No way!" I wailed, rocking back and forth, then brightening with a look of determination. "Hey! I'm a guardian, not some little girl!" I stated, standing up, now holding my moogle protectively in front of myself, glaring down at the guado/sword. "Die! Fira!" I shouted, having the good sense not to use actual magic, and instead, launching a moogle of death and destruction at the guado/sword. "Bulls eye!" I shouted, punching the air with my fist, grinning at my success. That was, of course, before the moogle burst into stuffing, sprinkling the store with puff, like snow from outside. "Oh no! Mr. Rin is so going to kill me!" I said mournfully, cradling the now flat head of the decapitated moogle on my lap, wailing uncontrollably, though I'm not sure what for. Hey! I'm an emotional person I'll have you know! Besides, Mr. Rin made it very clear to me no more mix ups! Sniffling, I picked up the pieces of the moogle's body, and slowly made my way to the trash, promising him a better burial place some other day. "Rest in peace." I said sadly, hoping that maybe Mr. Rin and the moogle would forgive me someday. I'd have a guilty conscious for the rest of- hey! Mess! Oh Yevon I almost forgot to clean up the mess! With lightening fast speed that would have put anyone to shame, the shop was sparkling with a brightness that brought tears to my eyes. Literally. "Ugh! Why does the light have to be so bright?" I complained, squinting as I tried to shield my delicate eyes with my arm while trying to walk at the same time. But, as Yevon have it, I tripped on the ultra shiny floor and flat on my back, knocking the wind out of me. "If this is for killing the moogle I'm sorry!" I moaned, flinging an arm over my eyes as I tired to stand up, only falling flat on my butt again. "Ugh!" Utterly frustrated, I hopped up, not caring if I went blind, and stomped, quite merrily, I might add, to the postcard section of our store, though no one really bought them. There wasn't much to see in Macalania except for ice, and why do that when you could go somewhere exotic, like. uh. "Now that I think of it, what place can you travel that looks all nice and pretty?" I wondered, picking up some sunglasses and plopping them on, sighing in relief. And to think I had almost convinced Mr. Rin to dispose of these! Thank Yevon, no, that wouldn't be nice if I said that to an Al Bhed. Even if Mr. Rin had nothing against Yevon, he still looked a little uncomfortable when it was mentioned. I stopped, putting a thoughtful finger to my lips. Maybe they had their own god? Like, a big mechanical one? Suddenly the shop was gone, and I was standing in a foreign world, with lots of forbidden machina, and all these swirled pupiled people bowing in front of a huge monument made of machine parts, a huge monster that towered over me! With a small shriek, I turned back to reality, tucking that horrible idea in the back of my mind. Oh yuck. Looking over, I picked up the sword, over the fact that it was a guado, and tucked it neatly back on the shelf, sighing a bit as I took my place behind the counter. I pushed the sunglasses back on to the ridge of my nose. They were quite big after all. Then suddenly, an idea seized me. I had always seen those models on T.V., with big sunglasses and elegant poses. Yea! That's what I would be! A model!" I stated, hopping onto the counter and striking a pose. Suddenly, I heard the sounds of a million cameras flashing, non mechanical y'know, with a crank of course, and a million eyes on me as I strode elegantly down the run way, a sway in my curvy hips and with the latest fashion on. As I neared the end, I gave a graceful twirl, striking yet another pose. "Uh, Miss?" with a slight shriek, my elegant pose lost, and the cameras instantly blanking out, I lost my footing and fell, with a huge bang, onto the nice and shiny, but horribly hard floor of the shop. With a slight, embarrassed giggle, I was behind the counter, still with glasses, and at the time, unbeknownst to me, with stuffing stuck neatly to my messy hair. "Welcome to Mr. Rin's shop!" I chirped, still somewhat embarrassed, "How can I help you?"  
  
~*Author's Notes*~ Don't even ask. Well, anyway, my first attempt with humor, so excuse me if it's a little. uh. weird. Well, anyway, it was requested by someone, but she asked me to dedicate it to her friend. This is for you, Miaowing Kat. Well, anyway, hope you enjoyed the fic, and read and review! Ohie, if you have an idea, feel free to request one. I'd be happy to fit it in with my uh, other stuff. Well, anyway, see you guys around. 


End file.
